


Touch

by BadAtChoosingUsernames



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Awkwardness, F/M, Hand Touching, Oneshot, Vulcan Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7139735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadAtChoosingUsernames/pseuds/BadAtChoosingUsernames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Fem!Kirk version. Male Kirk version also available)<br/>Accidentally touching someone's hand in a turbolift can be pretty awkward, especially when one of you is a Vulcan.<br/> K/S one shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

“At this current rate we should reach Pliri N4E within three point seven days.” Spock reported accurately as he and Kirk walked the busy corridor.

“At this current rate” Kirk replied, nose stuck in a PADD, frantically scrolling and signing “I think im going to lose my mind with this amount of paper work”

They entered the turbo lift together just as McCoy rushed around the corner they had just walked from.  _Oh shit_  Kirk thought, she had been avoiding her overdue physical for days now, much to McCoys annoyance.

McCoy looked around for a moment before spotting them in the turbolift, he pointed at them both angrily before hurriedly making his way towards them.

“Hold the door!” He shouted, still pointing as he began to run.

Eyes wide in fear, Kirk instinctively reached down for the button to close the doors, just as Spock had the same idea.

Their fingers pressed together for a moment before they both quickly pulled away.

They made eye contact, the awkward tension hanging in the air between them, just as the door shut in McCoys face.

For a split second Spock looked mortified and Kirk felt her mouth hanging open, unable to utter the simple apology that would have come if that happened with any other person.

“Deck 5” She said quickly, and the low buzz of the turbo lift invaded the room.

They both returned to looking straight ahead and Spock pulled back his expressionless Vulcan mask as his hands went behind his back.

Kirk didnt know why but her heart was racing and her fingertips tingled in a way she'd never known before. There was really no reason to react that way, accidentally touching someone is no big deal, it happens all the time. But then she remembered seeing they way Spocks parents touched hands, delicately pressing their fingertips together in the only public display of affection a Vulcan would partake in. She remembered the things she had read about Vulcan biology and why they dont just go around touching everyone. It was basically like kissing to them. _Oh god_ , _did they just kiss?_  She could feel adrenaline running through her veins and her head span in just that special way it did when you kissed someone. They had made that exact motion with their fingers that she had observed but she never thought humans would be able to feel it like Vulcans did. It didnt so much feel like she'd been gripped in a passionate embrace or like a full on steamy kiss, but more like a sweet peck that left you with an overwhelming feeling of warm fuzziness. She could feel the heat warming her cheeks and knew she musr be blushing. _pull yourself together Kirk, you're not a damn teenager_

“So, uh” She stumbled “Are you avoiding McCoy too?”

“Affirmative.” He replied plainly and without looking at her.

Okay, so he was going full Vulcan mode on this one then, no snarky comments on Bones' examinations, just ' _Affirmative_ '. This must have made him pretty uncomfortable then.

She took a breath in ready to begin an apology but thought its probably better not to bring it up.

“Spock?” She said

“Yes Captain” He seemed to tense up.

The turbolift came to a stop and the doors swooshed open.

“I dont think we should mention the indicant with the Reabaz' pet Narshal in any of the official reports.”

Spock visably relaxed and almost looked annoyed as he gave her a disproving look. They stepped out of the turbolift

“I have explained to you multiple times my thoughts on lying on official reports”

They walked the corridor, Spock with his hands behind his back and Kirk returning her attention back to frantically scroll through the PADD in her hands.

“Its not _lying_  Spock, I just dont want you to mention it..”

They disappeared down the hall, all tension left in the turbo lift behind them

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> Please let me know if i should bother to continue to write in FemKirk. I really enjoy Kirk this way but significantly less people read Fem fics than normal Kirk fics with the same story ( I post everything twice if you didnt already know), Its a bit of a chore to post everything twice and change the pronouns   
> If there are people who want the read fem Kirk i will defiantly keep doing it if you ask, even if its just one person who asks  
> i love reading fem kirk but i ship spirk either way  
> im hoping to start a much longer more plot orientated story soon too and id love to write fem kirk in more leadership/dangerous situations   
> at the moment im just getting a feel for writing in these characters.   
> So please let me know what you think! thanks again for reading :D


End file.
